


don't ever leave me, 'kay?

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: And More Fluff, Dorky SouMako, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, and possible ooc-ness, domestic AU, sorry for any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1:45 am kinda thing. was in a very fluffy, domestic soumako mood. i hope this was fluff-worthy. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	don't ever leave me, 'kay?

**Author's Note:**

> 1:45 am kinda thing. was in a very fluffy, domestic soumako mood. i hope this was fluff-worthy. enjoy!

Makoto rubbed his eyes when he felt the sunlight shining on them. He woke up with a slight hum and shifted around. He reached out to grab his lover and cuddle with him but he realized the male wasn't there. He quickly threw on a shirt that was lying on the ground and walked out of the room.

"Sou?"

He called out, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while looking around for Sousuke. He heard some frying noises in the kitchen and quickly headed there. He immediately saw Sousuke standing over the counter frying some eggs while wearing a green apron. He quickly walked towards the male and wrapped his arms around his waist. He heard a gasp and a sigh.

"Shit, Makoto. Don't do that so suddenly." Sousuke said as he set the spatula down and turned down the heat a little before turning around to properly hug his husband. They've been married for almost 4 years and still are crazy in love with each other.

He enveloped Makoto in a loving hug and immediately felt Makoto burying his face into his chest and sighing softly. He planted soft kisses on the brunette's forehead while smiling softly to himself.

"Good morning, baby."

"Mm, good morning, Sou." 

Sousuke then realized that his beloved was wearing his shirt and looked extremely adorable in it. He didn't understand how a six-foot giant could look so cute and adorable in his plain grey shirt. He pulled away from the hug to take a good look.

"You look extremely adorable, Mako. So fucking cute and adorable it's illegal. Makes me want to just carry you back to bed and smother you with kisses."

Makoto laughed and blushed. "You always say that. And yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Come on, come back to bed, baby. I'm still sleepy and I wanna cuddle." He said as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and smiled.

"The food's still cooking you know." Sousuke teasingly said and placed his hands on Makoto's hips.

"Leave it for later; we can always cook it again. Baby, please? Your cute and adorable husband wants you to love him." Makoto grinned, knowing there was no way Sousuke was going to say no to that.

And he was right.

"Mm, fine. Anything for you, love."

Sousuke gave one kiss on Makoto's lips before turning off the stove, placing the lid on the pan and removing his apron. He made sure nothing was left on and turned back to his lover.

"Want me to carry you there, darling?"

"No, Sousuke, I'm a grown man."

"A grown man that is too cute for his own good and needs to be treated like a prince all day."

Before the green-eyed male could say anything, he felt himself being carried bridal-style by Sousuke's strong arms. He squealed a little at the surprise and wrapped his arms tighter around Sousuke's neck.

"Put me down. I'm heavy."

"It's alright, I'm strong and muscled as hell. I can do this."

The taller smirked and walked all the way to their shared room, before entering and flopping the both of them on the soft bed, giggling and laughing as they did so. He leaned in into Makoto's ear and began whispering sweet nothings and kissing his face.

"You're mine. Forever mine," _Kiss_. "My darling, my love," _Kiss_. _Kiss_. "My sweet angel, my prince, my baby," _Smooch_. _Kiss_. "My everything and my loving husband." _Kiss._

Makoto just kept giggling at each kiss and embarrasing but loving word coming out of his husband. Sometimes Sousuke was very affectionate and he loved that.

Sousuke searched for Makoto's hand and held onto it. He stroked it a few times before kissing the knuckles gently and rubbing his thumb over the silver band that had a heart carved on it.

"I love you, so, so much. So glad I married you."

Makoto let out another giggle. "You always say that."

"Because it's true! I love you so much and I don't know what I'll ever do without you. Don't ever leave me, 'kay?"

Makoto gave him an accusing look before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Don't say that; Of course I'd never leave you. Ever. I love you so much too and I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you."

Sousuke smiled brightly and returned the kiss. "Thank you, Makoto. Love you. You're the upmost best. Don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I could say the same thing about you, love. You're equally as precious."

They both spent the rest of the morning cuddled up against each other, whispering and promising more cheesy and sweet promises, telling each other how much they love one another and being a plain crazy-in-love, dorky married couple.

They didn't cook the eggs after that.


End file.
